Who Wins?
by Mako-chan
Summary: A Jin and Xiaoyu fic. Very waffy, very sweet :P
1. The Bet

Who Wins?  
By Mako-chan (aka Ginger Snap)  
Mako_chan@tekken.cc  
  
  
Bwahahaha! At last after so much thinking on how to write this story, I feel so relieved. This piece took me months to think about, 2-3 title and plot changes. But it was all worth it, because I had finished it in a remarkable span of time. And may I inform you that this story is strictly for Xiaoyu/Jin fans or people who tolerate their match-up. Besides, a little something different would be good.  
  
"Version 1.5" is the updated version of this fic, I did some editing and line changes. Still, has the WAFF (I think it is) quality ^_^;   
  
*Disclaimer: Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and other Tekken characters you'll come across this fic are all owned by Namco. I'm not gaining profit from this...*   
  
  
  
Who Wins? (Version 1.5)  
Chapter One: The Bet  
  
  
Ling Xiaoyu was 16 years old when she snuck to the MFE cruiser. It was when a distant relative and mentor Wang Jinrei had spoken about the Mishima Empire being a business titan and could make her dream come true. Stowing away and beating Heihachi's men, she demanded the leader to build her the ideal amusement park. Giving a condition that she would join the tournament and win it, she accepted it. Being one of the youngest, possibly the youngest of all the competitors, Ling faired very well. But at the latter stage of the competition, she didn't quite make it. Feeling down, she took an option of returning to her hometown Guangzhou, China. But since the MFE head had the chance to watch one of her fights, Heihachi decided to further enhance her skills.   
  
It's almost 2 years after the Third Iron Fist Tournament. Ling was 17 and within weeks she was turning to 18. She remained in Japan instead of going back to China. Although she felt homesick every now and then, Ling was still happy with the company of Panda, her pet and her sparring partner and friend Jin. But she hasn't had the transformation everybody was expecting after those years. She was well...still absorbed in playing. Jin never failed to miss out on that as well.  
  
"Oh c'mon Amah! Just one more, please!" Xiaoyu begged to the guardian as they stood by a roller coaster ride.  
  
"Ah, girl! We have to get you back before dinner time! Can't we just go back another day?"  
  
"Please! Pretty please! Just one more time! I promise I won't go on like this again."  
  
"Refusing to you is impossible. Probably that's why Heihachi-sama has brought you here. Alright, alright. You can go just one more time then that's it, alright?"  
  
Xiaoyu nodded and smiled. "You're the best!" Then she went to fall in line.   
  
Noticing she was only going alone while Panda had been exhausted, the guardian tugged Jin who was sitting on a bench with Ling's pet. "Go and get to Ling-chan. Accompany her there."  
  
"Wha-what? But I'm exhausted!" Jin made an excuse. "If I had something to do I would've stayed home." Then he met up with Ling.  
  
A few minutes pass and the roller coaster ride was over. Jin was shaking his head while Ling happily walked towards their guardian and Panda.  
  
"Please...please," Jin said to the old woman, "please, let's head back home. My head's beginning to throb."  
  
Answering back, she shrugged. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't force you again."  
  
"Hey! Are we leaving now or what? If we're not going yet I'd like to try that ride over there --" Ling presented.  
  
"N-O..no! We are leaving," Amah said abruptly.  
  
"Yes! I know! I know! I was only joking," Ling answered. Then she turned to her left and talked to Jin.   
  
Attempting to clown around, she slapped him hard on the back. "Hey there Jin! What happened to you?"  
  
With the slapping and still massaging his head, Jin well, took a slight plunge forward. Turning to the hyperactive girl, he replied, "Uh, ugh...I think I'm starting to feel a bit under the weather."  
  
Finally arriving at the mansion's doorstep, everybody felt relieved and wanted to take a rest. Xiaoyu was first at the door and opened it.  
  
"*Yawn* I can't wait to go to sleep! Let's go Panda!" she said as she entered the big house. Xiaoyu and her pet immediately went upstairs.  
  
Jin sighed. "Ling-chan's turning 18 in a matter of weeks. She's already 18...but she's still hooked on playing around.  
  
I mean, Ling's...wonderful, she's vibrant and cute. It's like she doesn't bother to know...jeez, I can't put it in words."  
  
The nanny nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean Jin-san."  
  
"If there was only something we could do."  
  
"Ah, yes. I bet there is!" the nanny exclaimed.  
  
Scratching his head, Jin asked, "What then?"  
  
"You will know soon enough. Now go to bed Jin. With that headache of yours you need to rest. Good night."   
  
"Good night Nanny." Then he headed upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
The next morning came. Jin and Ling find themselves only the two of them eating breakfast. As Ling ate, Jin could not seem to eat as much as her. He just watched her, and soon enough she took notice of it.  
  
She stopped eating. "What is it Jin-kun?" Ling asked and had tilted her head in the process because of curiousness.   
  
"Uh, uh nothing. It's just that..."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Nevermind Ling."  
  
"What? Try me."  
  
"No, no. Nevermind. It's nothing, don't worry."  
  
"I DARE YOU JIN KAZAMA."  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"What did I just say a while ago? I dare you, try me...shoot!"  
  
"Okay. You dared me..have you had any crush on a boy lately?"  
  
Xiaoyu rolled her eyes in shock. "Not that I remember."  
  
"How many boys have slipped love letters inside your locker? Placed a bouquet of flowers and cards on your table at school? Asked you out?" As Jin asked, he slowly began to rise from his seat.  
  
She was beginning to feel uneasy, because nobody had asked her that before. What's more, is that it really hasn't crossed her mind--13 years old, 14, 15, 16, 17 and now, she was about to turn 18. Then Ling answered him, although she couldn't help blushing, "Well...well, there were many...even up until now..."  
  
And still rising from his seat..."Have you ever laid your eyes on a boy and can't seem to shake him off your mind? Made you blush or made your face turn to rosy pink?"  
  
Ling could do nothing but twidle her thumbs and stare away from Jin.  
  
...and Jin still rising from his seat..."Have you ever thought of loosening those pig tails of yours? Act and look like your age even just for a day?"  
  
"No, I've always worn my hair this way..." she replies to him and touches her hair.  
  
...he starts to lean over the table..."What if I asked you out on a date tonight, would you go with me?"  
  
That was...a thunderbolt reaching Xiaoyu's ears.   
  
"Let's make a deal," he started then went on, "if you, starting  
  
tonight, act like an 18 year old up until your birthday, you'll have an all-expenses paid trip, sponsored by me, to all the theme parks in this side of Japan!"  
  
"Then it's a deal!" Xiaoyu blurted out. Somehow, the phrase of "all the theme parks" really seems appealing. She extends a hand in order to seal their bet. Jin shakes hands with her and the bet officially starts within hours. 


	2. The What?!

Who Wins? (Version 1.5)  
By: Mako-chan (aka Ginger Snap)  
Mako_chan@tekken.cc  
  
I had to take out one line here, because I just felt I had to.   
  
*Disclaimer: Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and other Tekken characters you'll come across this fic are all owned by Namco. I'm not gaining profit from this...*   
  
  
Chapter Two: The What!?!  
  
  
Ling's room late in the morning.   
  
"It shouldn't be hard now, should it?" Ling asked herself while sitting in front of the dresser. "Ah, shoot! I don't even know how or where to begin with, for crying out loud! Tsk, but I have to win this bet. Its clear I can. Now, who should I ask for help?" She looks around her room as she starts to think. She stands up and a smile lit up her face. "I know...Amah! Oh Amah!" shouted Ling as she exited her room.  
  
Coincidentally, the nanny was about to pass by her room. "What is it, child?"  
  
Ling quickly answered back, "First and foremost it would be most appropriate now to called me 'Miss' or 'young lady'. Second, I need your help on...a...few...things."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"How to look like an 18 year old."  
  
Amah, upon hearing this from Ling, had a broad grin on her face. "I'd be more than glad to help you, Miss Ling."  
  
"Thanks Amah! You're the best!"  
  
"As always."  
  
"Yup, as always."  
  
"Now we have a long preparation ahead of us. What, where and when do you want to start?"  
  
Xiaoyu replied, "When. If we could start like right now, it would be good."  
  
"You seem to be a little bit hasty." Amah noticed and then asked, "How soon is it? And what is it anyway?"  
  
Ling felt a lump on her throat. She swallowed hard before she could answer back, "Its tonight and "IT" is with Jin."  
  
-------------------------  
  
She untied one. Then untied the other. Her hair flowed down her back. "Cut it this short," Ling said to the stylist at the hair salon, showing the length she wanted to be cut.  
  
"Alright, as you wish Miss."  
  
Ling was lead to the sink and had her hair washed. I could get used to this, she happily thought. After getting her hair rinsed, she was led to her seat. Ling was going to trade her long locks for shorter ones.   
  
"Shall we begin?" the hairdresser asked.  
  
Xiaoyu nodded and said, "Yes."  
  
Minutes passed, and the only thing that came from their area was the sound of snipping. She got her hair blow-dried and... "Well, what do you think?!" Ling asked as she stood up.  
  
"You look beautiful Miss!," replied the nanny and smiled at her. "Now that were done with your hair, I suppose you might want to pick out a new line of clothing."  
  
"Mm, yeah."  
  
They proceed to the mall and went inside all the clothing shops they spotted. The nanny and Ling stopped at one store and picked clothes. Ling had to fit them, and these were ones that were chosen for her.  
  
Ling had a bewildered expression on her face as she was handed a dress for the date she had with Jin later that night. "Are you sure with this becau--"  
  
"Go ahead and try it! There's no harm in finding whether or not it looks good. Besides, I'm sure you'll just look great on that."  
  
"Oh...okay." Xiaoyu answered as she proceeded to the fitting room.  
  
After a couple of minutes, she opened the curtains. Ling slowly walked towards Amah to ask her how did the dress suited her.  
  
"Amah," she blurted and tapped the guardian lightly on the shoulder,  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Ah!" Amah exclaimed in astonishment and couldn't help but clap her hands. "You look so lovely on that Chinese dress!"  
  
They went on shopping for clothing and shoes and accessories for Ling, and spent a lot of time at the mall until afternoon. Exhausted with tons of bags on both their hands, they sat on a bench.  
  
"Whew! I'm so tired." Ling spoke out.  
  
"Well, we better get you home so you could get some rest for your date!"  
  
"Ugh."  
  
Ling and the guardian finally decided to head for home. As they were about to walk out, Xiaoyu stopped again at the salon.  
  
"Amah, c-could we?" she asked, pointing the parlor.  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
Xiaoyu sat on one of the seats and the same hairstylist approached her.  
  
The hairdresser asked, "What can we do for you--again?"  
  
"I want to dye my hair...this color!" Ling replied, pointing at the picture of a model from the parlor's magazine.  
  
"Good choice."  
  
The vibrant teenager turns to Amah with a broad grin. "I hope you're still bearing with me."  
  
Ling got her hair dyed to a lighter color, which took quite a while. And when the hair coloring was finally done....  
  
"Well?"  
  
"What can I say young lady? You're beautiful!"  
  
"I always knew I was!" Xiaoyu slightly joked.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Jin was in a karate stance, eyes closed. "Focus...concentrate...X-I-A-O-Y-U...Xiaoyu? Xiaoyu!" He opens his eyes and scrambles to the door. He changes to his pants and jacket and heads for the mansion, to his room. I still have time to spruce my self up, Jin thought as he looked at his watch and hurriedly walked--sprinted towards the house. Finally reaching the mansion, he quickly went up the stairs and met up with the nanny passing by, who just arrived with Ling.  
  
"I see you're getting ready for this evening Jin-san."  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes," Jin spoke in return, scratching his head. "Well, I just arrived from training, I don't want to keep her waiting you know...by the way, where is Ling?"  
  
"Ling's in her room. She's just started to fix herself up."  
  
"I better get started too."  
  
The nanny spoke, "I bet she's gonna have a great date with you."  
  
"Heh...yep, better turn on the Jin Kazama charm!" Jin said as he opened the door and entered the room.   
  
Meanwhile in the other room, Xiaoyu was preparing herself. In doing so, she couldn't help but feel very nervous. Ling felt she had to hurry and tensely fixed herself up.   
  
"WHY AM I LIKE THIS?!!!" she cried, stopping from combing her hair. "...am...I...actually getting...exci...ted?" Ling asked herself and slowly stood up. She ironed out her dress with her hands, straightening the crumples. She took a look at herself on the mirror and then took a deep breath, and spoke to herself, "You can do this."  
  
Xiaoyu took another deep breath, sat on her bed and waited.  
  
"I guess she should be ready about now...uh huh, putting a little of this will do," Jin uttered as he slathered gel on his hair. He fixed his collar and cuffs, then went out the room. Jin spots the guardian downstairs, patiently standing. He went also down himself.  
  
"Looking very, very good Jin-san," said the nanny as she was approached by the young man.  
  
"Thanks," he told in return. Jin was looking indeed, very good. He had a pair of black pants on and a white long-sleeved polo that suited him very much.   
  
"You wait here Jin. I'll just get Ling for you." The nanny went up the staircase and knocked softly on the door. Hearing Xiaoyu say she'll be out in a minute, she went down. Ling stood up from her bed and reached for the doorknob. She breathed deeply once again and muttered to herself, "Here goes nothing." She walked down the hall, then down the stairs like a Cinderella. Ling was so beautiful, Jin was left stunned.  
  
"Wow," Jin muttered.  
  
Xiaoyu slowly descended, gracefully and very demure. It was hard to imagine she was the same oh so playful Ling Xiaoyu. She had a beautiful pink Chinese dress on, slits on both sides up four inches above the knee. The dress was fitted and it showed the curves she used to hide. Finally, she took one more step and met up with Jin, who was wearing a big smile on his face.  
  
"Kirei," he said to Ling, his eyes glistening.  
  
Hearing it come from him, she couldn't help but blush. She gathered her confidence and answered, "Thank you Jin."  
  
"Well, shall we?" asked Jin, and offered his arm.  
  
Ling nodded and they exited the mansion.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Where are we going?"   
  
"Well, can't tell unless we're there...ah! Were already here. And a lot sooner than I thought," Jin replied and got of the car. He walked to the other side and opened the door for Ling, and extended his hand.  
  
"Wow, this place is lovely," she said as she took Jin's hand and got out of the car. He had brought her to a botanical garden, and it was so beautiful during the night because the lights added to it all.  
  
There were so many kinds of beautiful flowers and plants. Roses, daisies, chrysanthemum, everything anyone could ever imagine and a whole lot more. The huge garden was a maze--and at the center of it was a porch, where people who got lost could find each other and make their way through the maze together. Ling smelled every fragrant flower that they saw. She was enjoying and was continuing to be fascinated, the sight of lovely flowers everywhere made her smile. It was as if she was in some kind of wonderland.  
  
"This place is wonderful, marvelous! I like it very much! Jin, thanks for bringing me here," she said while she sniffed a pink rose. Noticing Jin wasn't replying, she turned around. He wasn't there! "Jin!" Ling shouted out aloud. "Jin! Where are you?" There was no response. Where is he? She thought. Then she tried to look for him, taking chances on which turn to take, and finally, she spotted Jin inside, sitting and waiting inside the porch.  
  
"Jin!" Xiaoyu shouted once again.  
  
When Jin heard Ling's voice, he stood up and went to meet her. He took her hand and was leading her to the porch. "Hey," he said, "I want you to wear this on."   
  
"A blindfold?"  
  
"Yeah. I bet you'll like this one too, trust me." He blindfolded Ling then proceeded to guide her.  
  
Finally they reached the porch. Jin took out Ling's blindfold. Once again, he never failed to impress her with his surprises.  
  
As Xiaoyu opened her eyes, she was overcome with astonishment. Different kinds of roses surrounded the circumference of the porch. At the center was a table, candlelight. There was a soothing and romantic symphony filling the place--a serenade.  
  
Gentleman as he is, Jin pulled the chair where Xiaoyu was to be seated. Now that they were settled...   
  
"I could get used to this you know," Ling said as they ate. "How many girls have you brought here anyway?"  
  
"You're the first."  
  
She answered back in a sarcastic tone, "Really?" One brow was raised.  
  
"Yeah," he said in an earnest tone. "You know when you're so caught up and dead set on getting revenge, there's nothing you believe that should get in the way of your plot. Now that I've gotten it, its now that I truly believe I could sit back. But one thing that I always keep reminding myself is that when its finally over, its finally over. At times some get out of hand and when they finally have their revenge, they seem to seek more and there's no end to it."  
  
"Haven't exactly experienced it firsthand, but, I know what you mean."  
  
Am I actually hearing this words from her? Jin thought and continued on. She knows a lot. Now I really know you can't judge a book by its cover.  
  
"Jin..Jin, what is it?" Ling asked and waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
Jin snapped out. "Wha-what were you saying?"  
  
"Is there a problem? All of a sudden you went blank on me and I was worried because something may have been bugging you."  
  
"No, no."  
  
"Alright...its such a beautiful night. Look up, the stars actually look like spilled milk in the sky," said Ling then she stood up from her seat and peered out.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Hey, say we go out and do some stargazing."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Arms wrapped around, they strolled in the moonlight. Slowly, slowly, and relishing the beauty of nature. At last, they found a good spot to do their stargazing. They sat on a bench.  
  
"Look I think I see a Big Dipper," Ling said looking at the stars.   
  
"I see it too."  
  
"Hey Jin," Xiaoyu said and turn to Jin.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked and turned to face her.  
  
"How did you come up with this awesome date on short notice?"  
  
"You know, it pays to be the heir of a filthy reach conglomerate."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"I don't care really whether or not I inherit my grandfather's wealth. Doesn't matter to me. Money can't buy happiness, true happiness can be found in the smallest of things, simplest of things. I experienced so much happiness and contentment living in Yakushima with my mother. It was peaceful. Everything was so placid."  
  
Ling nodded in agreement and understanding. He is right, she thought.  
  
They gazed at brightly shining stars almost throughout the night. They told each other stories and talked a lot about themselves.   
  
"Ugh, its so chilly!" Xiaoyu cried and wrapped her arms around herself, and was feeling a little bit sleepy too. She suddenly felt a coat put on her, and kept her warm. Jin took off his coat and placed it on her. "Thanks Jin." He smiled at her as a reply.  
  
They continued stargazing and tlalking to each other. But Ling couldn't really help but get sleepy.   
  
"...first day of school, was, well.." Jin narrated. Then he felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned his head and found Xiaoyu had fallen asleep, her head leaning on his shoulder. He watched her and smiled. Her face was so calm and lovely. JIn thought it was time they headed back home. Carefully, he took her and carried her in his arms.   
  
At last they arrived in the Mishima compound, where outside Amah was patiently waiting.   
  
"You've arrived," the nanny told Jin.  
  
"Yes we have."  
  
"Better get her to bed."  
  
"Yes." Jin walked inside and went up the stairs, then into her room.   
  
He pulled the blanket and lay her lightly down on the bed, pulled up the blanket again to keep her warm. "Goodnight beautiful Miss." Saying that, he felt the urge to kiss her on the forehead. And so he did, then exited to room.  
  



	3. Watashi wa anata ga suki

Who Wins? (Version 1.5)  
By: Mako-chan (aka Ginger Snap)  
Mako_chan@tekken.cc  
  
Things get a little...*teehee* in this chapter...   
  
*Disclaimer: Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and other Tekken characters you'll come across this fic are all owned by Namco. I'm not gaining profit from this...*   
  
  
Chapter Three: "Watashi wa anata ga suki"  
  
Ling woke up and found herself lying on her bed, and with a blanket on her and she was still dressed up. She tried what she could possibly remember. "Alright...we were stargazing. We were talking...he was telling me a story...that's it. I think had fallen asleep. Did it mean that.." her voice trailing off, she went to prepare herself, then head for the dining hall to have breakfast.  
  
"Did you have a good sleep?" Jin asked as they were eating breakfast.  
  
"Uh hm. I have to be really grateful to you for putting up with me, for my heavy weight."  
  
"No, not at all. You were as light as a feather."  
  
"Um, Jin..." She shyly spoke. "I want to thank you for a great night, a great date. I couldn't imagine anything else that could top that. Moreover, its my first date."  
  
"It was something I had given a lot of thought," Jin said to himself.   
  
When they finished their meal, Xiaoyu decided to watch Jin in training. Mishima style karate and Kazama judo were pretty prominent martial arts in the Iron Fist Tournment. The most unbelievable part of it was the capacity of an individual to combine both. It would take a lot of training and  
hardwork. She knew, for her fighting style was based on various martial arts too.  
  
She watched him with undivided attention. His face was so calm yet there was intense concentration. To her shock, she saw lighting coming out of Jin's fists. "How'd he do that?" She  
asked herself with a sound of disbelief.  
  
"How did I do that?" Jin whirled to face a curious Xiaoyu. "Well," he began to explain, "for one thing, its what the Mishima bloodlines have. Something harnessed in martial arts training too. My grandfather Heihachi, my father..." When he spoke of his father, his voice trailed and stopped.  
  
"Your father..."  
  
He nodded. It brought him so much pain to recall. He would often be persecuted because he was Kazuya Mishima's child. In his childhood, kids of the same age as he was would say he was different, because he didn't have a father. Neighbors threw dirty and suspicious looks at him because they knew Kazuya Mishima. They feared he would be the same. At present, its used as some kind of tactic against him.   
  
"I'm sorry Jin I--"  
  
"You don't have to. What is. Is what is."  
  
"I feel I should do something for you."  
  
"You don't have to. Listening and spending time with me is more than enough...well, it would be more than enough if the student of the great master Wang Jinrey sparred with me."  
  
"You sure have ways to stir people. You're on!"  
  
They trained for more than an hour. It was a tight match and Xiaoyu was beginning to get exhausted. Jin tackled her and that was it.   
  
"I give up!" Ling cried as she lay on the floor, gasping for air.   
  
"That was quite a session. I'm tired too!" said Jin then lay on the floor beside her.  
  
"Somebody dunk me in a drum of water! A drum of soda!" she exclaimed then extended her arms.  
  
"Yeah, you said it." Jin agreed. He extended his arms as well and his hands suddenly got intertwined with hers.   
  
They face each other in embarrassment and disbelief. Jin and Ling were wide-eyed. Both felt their faces get hot and they began to blush, because they were barely inches apart. Jin picked up all his guts and made his move. He brought her delicate hands down to his lips and gently kissed it. Ling  
could do nothing but get redder, she was too overwhelmed to speak and move. Then Jin began to lean forward, to kiss her. Just as they were barely, *barely* apart...  
  
"Alright men! Its time to get your lazy asses off for training! When you enter that dojo, you will have to give me fifty knuckle push-ups!" a voice yelling from outside the training hall.  
  
"Darn! Just when I was so close!" Jin shouted to himself.  
  
They turned to look out the entrance. They quickly stood up and went out.  
  
"Ah Jin! Nice to see you train so early. I wish the Tekkenshu were like you, HARDWORKING!" the head turned his attention to the soldiers. "And I see you've got a sparring partner with you. Good morning Miss Xiaoyu."  
  
"Good morning," she greeted.  
  
"We're heading back to the mansion," Jin said. He and Xiaoyu bowed at the trainer as a sign of courtesy and hurriedly went back.  
  
"Sorry what happened back there. I-I just got a little carried away."  
  
Jin said apologetically as he walked Ling to her room.  
  
"That's alright...Jin I--" Ling answered, but her voice trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, nevermind. Its nothing, nevermind. Anyway, I'll be seeing you later at lunch," she said and entered her room.  
  
Even though Xiaoyu was already in the room Jin was still at her door. He really felt frustrated because the chance had slipped. I was so very very close, he thought.   
  
Meanwhile, Ling was leaning against the door. "Jin I--wish you did...kiss me." When she said that, Jin went to his room.  
  



	4. Who Wins?

Who Wins?  
by: Mako-chan (aka Ginger Snap)  
Mako_chan@tekken.cc  
  
The last part of the JinXLing fic. Thank you for sparing your time reading this lil piece o' mine. Arigatou!   
  
*Disclaimer: Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and other Tekken characters you'll come across this fic are all owned by Namco. I'm not gaining profit from this...*   
  
  
Chapter Four: Who Wins?  
  
  
Days have passed and it was the night before Xiaoyu's 18th birthday. People were busy making preparations for a huge bash.   
  
Ling was inside her room, watching TV. She kept on flipping and flipping channels because she was so bored and lonely. She hasn't seen Jin since morning. "...where is he?" Xiaoyu felt a bit of disappointment, but then consoled herself by sleeping.  
  
Next day came and Xiaoyu woke up with so much energy. The nanny had greeted her by making her breakfast in bed.   
  
"This so neat Amah!" Ling exclaimed as she began to eat her meal.  
  
"Enjoy! And happy birthday!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Morning and afternoon had passed and everybody she bumped into in the compound had greeted her a happy birthday. Heihachi Mishima even spoke to her.  
  
"I see we have a beautiful young lady here with us. Happy birthday Ling."   
  
"Thank you very much Mr. Mishima."  
  
"I suppose my grandson was the first to greet you."  
  
When she heard about Jin, she began to remark. "Actually, we haven't seen each other since the other day. I don't know, but yesterday I didn't see a trace of him. Please Mr. Mishima, don't get me all wrong. We didn't have a quarrel."  
  
"Well maybe Jin has his plans. That grandson of mine tends to get a little unpredictable."  
  
"Maybe he forgot...it's my birthday."  
  
"No, I don't think Jin forgot."  
  
"What then? Is he avoiding me?"  
  
"No, he's not. He will show up. I assure you. Jin wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
Xiaoyu shrugged. "As you say so Mr. Mishima. Good day."  
  
She spent her time in the kitchen with Amah. They had a conversation, and was hoping that the guardian knew where Jin went.  
  
"Amah, do you happen to know where Jin is?" Ling asked.  
  
Amah replied while fixing the food for the evening's party, "Sure."  
  
"Where?!"  
  
"He's just around."  
  
"Where is just around?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, why didn't I see him. I even went to his room, but nobody was there. Maybe he really is avoiding me."  
  
"He doesn't a reason to avoid you! That's ridiculous Ling! Jin isn't trying to draw away from you. You just think he is. But he's not."  
  
Hours have past and Ling was already preparing herself for the party. Her friends and classmates from school were there to celebrate with her. But she was still feeling a little unhappy. Jin wasn't there.   
  
"Jin, where are you?" she asked herself in frustration. "My birthday can't be complete without you." She suddenly heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Ling," the nanny said, "they're waiting for you."   
  
"Alright. I'll be down." Before she opened the door, she briefly paused. "Okay. I'll try to have a little fun. Even if he's not around...?"  
  
Xiaoyu descended the stairs and all eyes were on her. It was as if she was a princess. I am going to enjoy because this is my party, she thought.   
  
"Happy birthday Xiaoyu!" her friends greeted as well as other classmates from school.   
  
Sure they had fun. Ling had fun, but it was only at the beginning of the bash. She trully wished that Jin would come up behind her then tap her lightly on the shoulder. Feeling a little tired, she went outside to get some fresh air. She closed her eyes and felt the night breeze brush against her skin. Ling opened her eyes once again. "I think its time to go back."  
  
Ling and her classmates and friends discoed. In a brief intermission, a love song was played. She was caught in the middle of it. Her friends had their boyfriends and partners. Feeling she was out of place, she began to walk away from the dance floor when suddenly she felt somebody grasp her hand.  
  
"Please say you'll dance with me."  
  
Xiaoyu instantly recognized the voice. "Jin..." she turned around to see a smiling Jin. Ling couldn't help leaping into his arms. "Jin! You made it!"   
  
"Of course I did. I live here. I was hiding all this time. I was just wondering how'd you react if..."   
  
"Is that so?! Well I missed you!" She embraced him once again, and they began to dance.   
  
"Do you think it was that easy for me too?" Jin asked Xiaoyu.   
  
"I thought you were avoiding me," she replied, drawing her sight away from his.   
  
He brought her face to look at him. "No. I'd never do that."   
  
With that, they continued to dance. Xiaoyu rested her head on his chest. When the music stopped...  
  
"Hey, you remember the bet we made?" Jin asked, still holding her.  
  
"Yes I do remember." Ling answered.  
  
"Well, you win."  
  
"No, you win."  
  
Jin had a quizzical expression on his face. "How did I win the bet?"  
  
"Well, an amusement park for me isn't so much fitting anymore. You win. You've tamed the shrew."  
  
Realiziing this, he answered back, "Let's put it this way...we both win."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Ling said in agreement.   
  
"We win..." both said in unison. Holding each other, Jin lifted Xiaoyu's chin, then they kissed. 


End file.
